No todo lo que brilla es oro
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Rose me había dicho que el trabajo no era convencional, pero iba a sacar de él un pago magnífico. No sólo eso, sino que además, iba a estar más cerca de cumplir mi sueño; así que acepté sin poner pegas. Como siempre, fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nadie me dijo que iba a tener que ir agarrada de manos de un imbécil con complejo de Dios supremo del universo. /Todos humanos/
1. Prólogo

**No todo lo que brilla es oro.**

* * *

_Rose me había dicho que el trabajo no era convencional, pero iba a sacar un pago magnífico. No sólo eso, sino que además, iba a estar más cerca de cumplir mi sueño; así que acepté sin poner pegas. Como siempre, fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nadie me dijo que iba a tener que ir agarrada de manos de un imbécil con complejo de Dios supremo del universo. _

* * *

**Stephenie Meyer posee todos los nombres que aquí mencione; pero la historia es mía y no me agrada el plagio.**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

No todo lo que brilla es oro. Me encanta repetirme una y otra vez esa frase porque la considero la explicación de una necesidad básica del ser humano. En términos simples, tenemos la tendencia de embellecer las realidades menos agradables para el consumo y la conformidad de otros. Conozco muy bien el concepto, pues yo vivo de esa filosofía y esa filosofía, asimismo, vive de mí.

La primera vez que me enfrenté a ella, era casi una cría. Acababa de salir del instituto y tenía esas típicas ilusiones de éxito y prosperidad de cualquier chica que es un poquito carismática y un poquito (ni te fijes, casi nada) bien parecida. No es que contara con muchos recursos para hacer mis sueños realidad, venía del campo y tenía otros cuatro hermanos menores que aún seguían en el instituto; pero sí que tenía una determinación férrea.

La más férrea de todas, ahora que lo pienso mejor, porque sí que logré salir del hoyo. Digo, del hoyo de la conformidad, de quedarme con un trabajo de cajera dentro del pueblo y un marido antes de los veinte. ¿No comprenden? Estaba predestinada a eso, soy como la excepción a la regla. Aunque igual y nunca fui a la universidad. Me hubiese gustado estudiar artes escénicas, cuando llegué a la ciudad esa era mi meta principal.

―_Es que una beca es muy difícil si tus calificaciones no son notables. _

Y no lo eran, porque yo nunca había sido una alumna destacada. Pero tenía que haber alguna forma, si no era una puerta, quizá una ventana por donde salir.

―_La hay, por supuesto. Es más, tienes ciertos rasgos que me agradan, que pueden tener futuro en el negocio. _

Hubo un punto en el que me pregunté si estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograrlo, si el fin justificaba los medios. Entonces, miré atrás, a mi casa de tres habitaciones en un barrio pobre, donde vivía con otras nueve personas y no quise volver. Volver significaba respirar el fracaso y que éste pesara más sobre mis hombros sólo por el hecho de haber intentado huirle y no haber podido.

―_¿Quieres ser bella y admirada, Allie? ¿Ese es tu sueño? Lo haremos realidad. _

La respuesta era sí: iba a darlo todo y quizá más por ello.

Así fue como me convertí en lo que soy. Tan fácil como cuando el hada madrina de Cenicienta la vistió para su baile con el príncipe, sólo que en este caso mi hada madrina tenía un bisturí y no una varita mágica. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Lo aprendí en el mismo momento en que mi transformación empezó.

Y ya sabrán de qué va esta historia…

* * *

**Esto se llama un: ando de vacaciones y pienso ocuparlas bien. Ya sabrán (si me conocen de antes de esta historia) que tengo otras dos por terminar. Bueno, estoy en proceso de terminarlas, eh, ni se crean; pero bueno, esta historia quería ser escrita. Trataré de tocar otros temas fuera del romance con ella, pero en líneas generales la concibo como un proyecto bastante bonito. **

**Ya saben, espero opiniones, a ver si vale la pena seguirla o mejor me olvido. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	2. I

**No todo lo que brilla es oro.**

* * *

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**I.**

Cuando Rose me telefoneó el sábado por la mañana, lo primero que se me pasó por la mente era que alguien había muerto. Digo, no me culpen por lo extremista del pensamiento cuando la había visto borracha como una cuba más veces de las que la había visto sobria. A mi representante, Rosalie, le encantaban las fiestas, el alcohol, el sexo casual y… dormir. Que si no. Dormía más en un día de lo que yo lo hacía en una semana entera (aunque con mis problemas de insomnio eso tenía mucha lógica).

Bah, el punto es que recibí esa llamada y todo el mundo seguía vivo. En realidad me traía buenas noticias. Según ella, excelentes. Lo suficiente para haberse levantado antes del mediodía un sábado y para, asimismo, citarme en una hora a un café que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi pent-house para hablar de negocios. Debía ser bueno, en definitiva, muy bueno.

Estuve lista rápido, pues tenía práctica con el tema de arreglarme en poco tiempo y ya hasta había desarrollado un hábito de ello. Había leído en no sé qué libro de autoayuda no se trataba del hábito en sí, sino de volverlo parte de tu personalidad. Supongo que en el libro no se referían a algo tan frívolo; pero tener una buena presencia sin importar las circunstancias me describía en una frase simple. No había que detenerse a reflexionar sobre si era buena persona o si leía libros o escuchaba buena música, no, sólo darme una mirada y pensar en mí como una de esas mujeres que están diseñadas para bajar la autoestima de otras mujeres.

Llegué cinco minutos antes y ya Rose me esperaba en una mesa al fondo. La saludé y tomé asiento frente a ella. Pedí un café negro y unas galletas integrales. Me sorprendió que no me dirigiera ningún gesto de reproche, porque el café era malo para mi dieta y ese era un tema de eterna discusión entre nosotras. A mí me encantaba el café.

Tuve más curiosidad sobre el asunto del que venía a hablarme, pero ella se negó a contarme nada aún. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperábamos e hice una mueca. Dejar de fumar, cuatro años atrás, no había sido fácil y respirar el humo del tabaco todavía me provocaba ansiedad de vez en cuando. Ese día, por ejemplo, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder liarme un cigarro; odiaba que me mantuvieran a la espera.

Al fin llegó mi taza de café y me supo a cielo. Rosalie decidió acabar con la tortura y apagó contra el cenicero de cristal lo último que le quedaba por fumar. Me dijo que esa era una reunión de trabajo y no especificó más de eso. Intenté sacarle información para saber de qué se trataba. ¿Cuál era el concepto que buscaban? Detestaba las sesiones de fotos en exteriores, me agradaba mucho más cuando se hacían en el estudio.

―No es lo convencional. ―y con eso, se creyó con el derecho de silenciar todas mis dudas.

Muy contrario, quise entender la razón de tanto misterio con más ahínco. Rose tenía a su cargo modelos mucho más capacitadas y famosas para un contrato que, según sus propias palabras, sería lo mejor que podría conseguir en toda mi vida. No es que fuese mala en lo que hacía, pues tenía un buen portafolio y una representante que sabía moverse en el mundo de la moda; pero tampoco era notable.

―Tienes más actitud que las demás. Más que en el físico, este trabajo se enfoca en la actitud.

Me halagó que ella pensase eso de mí.

Quizá y sólo quería convencerme. La verdad, es que Rosalie tenía el don de la palabra, sabía cómo venderle cualquier cosa a cualquier persona. Yo la conocía y aun así, caí. Le di permiso de que aceptara la propuesta y me comprometí a estar al día siguiente en la dirección que me indicó y a la hora que me indicó. En pocas palabras, gracias a ella acepté mi segundo pacto con el diablo. El primero, como ya saben, había sido mi transformación.

.

―Alice Brandon. ―me presentó―. Conoce a Emmett Cullen.

Si algo había aprendido desde que había comenzado mi carrera de modelo, era a juzgar todo por la primera apariencia. Tenía un ojo crítico para lo que se refería al tema y, al final, nunca fallaba. Fue por eso que no me dio confianza que un hombre tan joven estuviese a cargo del supuesto empleo.

Tenía mucho músculo y no vestía de traje, sino con unas camisetas de tiras anchas que sólo parecerían indicadas para una tarde en el gimnasio. Le tomé la mano y sonreí a medias mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Crucé las piernas, Emmett comenzó a hablar del dinero sin muchos rodeos. La suma que obtendría me pareció bastante exagerada, pero no hice comentarios al respecto.

La mitad antes de que comenzara y el resto al terminar. Parecía razonable.

Todo hasta ese momento había sido color de rosas. El pago, los beneficios, hasta el hecho de que el contrato fuese por tres meses parecía irrisorio por todo el dinero que me ofrecían… ¿y de qué se trataba en sí el trabajo? Me daba mala espina que no terminaran de explicarme qué iba a hacer. Rose sabía que a mí la cantidad de ropa que tuviese que usar me daba muy igual, así que si era por eso que le daban largas al asunto, íbamos bien.

No me resistí más y materialicé mis dudas. Hubo un silencio incómodo que se prolongó más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Lo malo fue que, antes de obtener mi contestación, alguien abrió la puerta e interrumpió el rumbo que habría de tomar la conversación.

―Emmett, espero que me hayas llamado para algo bueno porque si dejé a Cristal sola en el hotel por una nimiedad te juro…

Observé al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar y ya se estaba quejando del no sé qué. Cuando notó que mi atención estaba puesta en él se calló y también fijó su atención en mí. Tenía muchos tatuajes, tenía perforaciones y además tenía la personalidad de un completo imbécil. Esa fue mi primera impresión y no tuvieron que pasar más de cinco minutos para confirmar que, efectivamente, yo en estos asuntos no me equivocaba.

―¿Qué carajos es esto? ―me señaló acentuando su ceño fruncido.

No voy a mentir, aquello me ofendió. ¿Desde cuándo yo era un "esto"? Estaba ridículamente buena y la gente me pagaba por ello; pero ninguno de los presentes se molestó en intervenir. Alcé las cejas, el desconocido bufó en respuesta e ignorándome, se dirigió directamente a Emmett y Rosalie.

―Voy a repetirlo una última vez. ―dijo―. Quiero que me expliquen por qué la _blondie_ está aquí y espero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.

Oh, de verdad no dijo eso. Rose me miró a mí y luego a él, estaba nerviosa y yo lo sabía. Llevaba trabajando conmigo desde que había llegado del campo y había intentado por todos los medios aplacar mi mal genio. Nunca lo había logrado, cabe destacar. Había tenido dos hermanos mayores y cuatro menores y no dejarme pisotear había sido para mí la simple supervivencia del más apto desde que tuve consciencia.

Me puse de pie con toda la calma fingida que podía tener en esos momentos y me acerqué al niño bonito, que me dio una expresión de desdén que terminó por crisparme más. _Blondie _tiene una paciencia de mierda, amigo. Y, sin demasiados formalismos, le asesté un puñetazo justo en la mejilla.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo. Ya saben que hay que presentar a los personajes y a la situación en principio, así que puede que en estos capítulos no sea notable la acción. Ya sé, blondie, Alice, no cuadra... por ahora. Espero opiniones y eso, ya que estoy perfilando lo que se supone que será la historia a futuro. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos, valoro que me apoyen desde el principio, prometo no decepcionaros. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


End file.
